House of Hangover
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Nina and her gran have moved to england for nina to be closer to school. when Fabian breaks her heart who does she turn to Jerina Foy Micara Amfie Patricia/OC Victor/Gran to be explained later rated T for drinking and other things
1. House of Break up

Nina`s pov

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room talking to Amber when there was a knock at my door. "Who is it" I called "Fabian". I jumped up to answer the door. "Hey Fabes" I Said with delight. We had been going out since the prom. I plopped down on my bed "What's up" I ask.<p>

Fabian looked a little upset "What`s wrong" I asked worried. "Amber could you give us a moment" Fabian asked. "Ya sure". "What`s up" I asked again. "Nina I`m breaking up with you". "What why" I asked panicked "It's just too confusing right now". "How is it confusing". "I`m sorry Nina I need time to think". "Fine go"

I burst into tears right there.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s pov<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking to Nina`s room to talk about the next Sibuna meating when I heared crying. I opened the door to find Nina on the floor crying. "Whats the matter" I asked worried. "Fabian broke up with me and he wouldnt tell me why" She replied between sobs. "I always knew he was no good for you". I said that without thinking I didnt mean that at all "Nina, Nina im sorry" "Just get out of here Jerome" Amber shouted at me. "No he`s right". "come here Nina" I said as i pulled her into a hug. we released and she reached up and her lips met mine in a pasionate kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Like it i know you do :)<p> 


	2. House of Kisses

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I just kissed Jerome. I didn't want to but it felt right. He was so sweet to me, and after looking into his deep green eyes (AN IDK if his eyes are green im just guessing) I felt like I never did with Fabian. I felt safe. I pulled away from him and Amber`s mouth makes an 'o' shape. "What was that" she shouted so the whole house could hear. "I don`t know but I kind of liked it" Jerome replied which made me blush.

"So what did you come here for" I asked him as if nothing happened. "I forgot". "Ok when you remember tell me" I answered. That was the best kiss I ever had in my entire life.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was the happiest guy on earth at that moment I just kissed Nina Martin, the one girl I never imagined getting. I pretended to like Mara last turm to throw her off. I walked into my room and I saw Alfie hanging off his bed throwing a hakkie sakk. "Sup man" He asked. "Nothing realy" I was lying the biggest thing ever just happened "You". "Come on I know that face whats going on" he was good he knew my lying face which is realy hard to figure out. "Fine I was going to talk to Nina about the next sibuna meeting when I found her crying on her floor aperantly Fabian dumped her so I was trying to be nice and give her a hug and we let go and we" I didn`t know how to say it to him "We kissed"<p>

His eyes where as big as saucers "No way man thats awesome". I started to smile, he was right it was awesome, i was one step closer to getting the girl of my dreams. It was perfict


	3. House of Party

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>It was the biggest party of the school year. We where having it at Anubis House. I`m so exited I`m going with Jerome. "Ready Nina?" Jerome asked through the door "Just a sec". Amber was helping me with my hair and makeup. I was wearing my favorite blue sequin tanktop, with a black mini skirt, and my favorite black heals. My hair was straightened, and i was wearing silver eyshadow, black eye liner, and pink lip gloss. "You look great Nina!" Amber shreaked "How about me". amber was wearing her skin tight pink mini dress, with black, strappy heals. her hair was curled, and she was wearing pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and pink lipstick. She was going with Alfie wich shoked everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was feeling great. I was going to a party with the girl of my dreams, and I looked great. I was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black vest, black jeans, and my black Converse. "Hey babe" Nina greated as she steped out of her room. I thought to myself 'God she`s beautiful'. "Hey" I kissed her on the cheek "You look great" I saw her start to blush a bit. "So do you" she said in her sweet tone. "we ready to go?" Amber snapped us out of our daze. "Ya come on lets go!" Nina replied. The party was the best, well the parts I remember. Someone must have snuck some alchohol in the punch because none of us remembered most of it. But I didn`t care I had Nina.<p> 


	4. authors note

Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have some serious writers block, and I`m working on a new story. I will continue as soon as I can.


	5. House of Next morning

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning after the party kind of dizzy. I rolled over and saw jerome sleeping next to me. Wait. JEROME! I fell of the bed, and woke him up. "Nina, what`s going on?" He asked. "I don`t know." I replied shakey. "All I remember is comming to the party." I look over to the side and find a pile of clothes, and I notice my blue sequin top. Without saying another word, I put my clothes on and left the room. I walked out and found Alfie asleep on the floor, Amber on the couch, and Patricia on the table. All that I could think was "What happened last night?" I ran up the stairs and changed into my clothes and got ready to leave. It was the last day. Thank god. I don`t have to feel aukward in this house for much longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened last night?" Was running through my mind as Nina ran out of my room. Did we... I couldn`t complete the thought. We couldn`t have. But we didn`t remember anything that happened last night. Luckely it was the last day. I would feel to aukward. I had to talk to her about what happened though. I couldn`t let this go. I needed to remember. I need to find out why I found her in my room, in my BED. I`ll talk to her later. I have to get this off my chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p> 


	6. House of What Happened

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I packed as fast as I could, and rushed downstairs. The only other people awake where Amber, Patricia, Alfie,and JEROME! I realy didn`t want to see him right now. I came down and tried to avoid him, but it didn`t work. "Nina, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Uh-uh, s-su-sure." I stutered out. We walked into his room, and he asked the question I didn`t want to hear. "What happened last night?" "I don`t remember." I answered him. "We need to know. I don`t want us to feel weard, and lost because we don`t remember what we did." He stated. "Your right." I answered "But how are we gunna find out? Everyone was drunk." "I think I know someone who wasn`t." Jerome said in his as-a-matter-of-factly voice. "Who?" I asked. "Follow me."<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I led Nina to Fabian and Mick`s room. I knocked on the door to hear Mick`s voice. "Is Fabian in there." I asked. "No." I heared from behind me "Im right here." I turned around to see Fabian walking up. "What do you need?" He asked. "We wanted to know if you remembered anything from the party?" I asked him. "Ya, I remember it all." He replied. "You do?" Nina asked. "Ya, and you two where in your room for a pretty long time." He added. "What, realy?" I asked panic rising in my voice. "Ya, I don`t know what you where doing, but I would be careful if I where you." He said as he walked into his room. Nina and I exchanged glances. i was the first to speak up. "Now I`m worried." I said as Nina fell into my arms. "Me too." she replied "But I know its gunna be ok." "How do you know?" I asked "Because, whatever happens, I know well stick together." I looked down into her big, beutiful brown eyes, and kissed her. "Breakfast!" Trudy called from the other room. "Come on, lets go eat." Nina said. "Ya before Mick tramples us." I added. "Hey I heared that." Mick called from his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast I went upstairs to help Amber pack while Jerome whent to finish and help Alfie. "So, you and Jerome seem to be acting weard this morning." Amber pointed out. "W-what are you t-talking about?" I stutered. "Oh come on, Nina, what happened?" She entarogated me. "That`s the problem, we don`t remember." I admitted "Fabian said we where in his room for a while, and to be careful." "You mean you could have..." Amber started before I cut her off "Don`t even say it!" I shouted "We couldn`t have, were smarter than that." "But, Nina, you where drunk." She commented. "I don`t care, we didn`t." I insisted. Amber came over and put her hand on my sholder. "Just think the best." Could we realy have done it. No, no, we couldn`t have. But, all the clues led right to it. "Nina dear, your gran is here." Trudy called from downstairs. "Your gran came all the way to England just to bring you back to America?" Amber asked. "No, I told you we moved here." I said as i grabbed my bag and we headed downstairs. "Hi, Gran." I said as I came down the stairs. "What is going on down here." Victor shouted from the stairs. He paused when he saw my Gran. "Victor? Is that you?" My gran asked. "Maggie?" Victor asked in reply. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Nina, sit down." My gran istructed me "You see, Victor and I we where married." She explained. "Married?" I asked. "Yes, but we got a divorse shortly after Olivia was born." Victor added. He was talking about my mom. "So that means your my grandpa?" I asked. "Apperantly." Victor responded. "You meen to tell me that for sixteen years you lied to me and told me that you, and my parents where my only family?" I asked slash shouted. "Nina, I didn`t want you to know about someone I thought you would never meet." I can`t beleve this, I`ve bein lied to for sixteen years.<p> 


	7. authors note 2

Ok so if your not clear on the last chapter. Victor is Gran`s (Or Maggie`s) ex husband, and Olivia is Nina`s mom. Any more questions just ask.


	8. House of Realizations

This takes place two months after the last chapter. P.S. I don`t own HOA or In My Arms. They belong to Nick and Plumb. You find out wich is wich

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>It was two months later and I had spent alot of time with Jerome, Victor, or as I now call him Grandpa, and all of my other friends. Even when I`ve had so much fun, I can`t help but feel like something is wrong. I couldn`t think of it untill I realized, I missed two periods. Crap! How could I not have noticed. Maybe Amber was right, maybe we did do it. No, Nina, don`t think like that. Were to responsible. I desided to take a test anyway. I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door. I drove to the nearest drug store and bought three tests. As I left the store I notised someone standing on the other side of the street. It looked like he was staring at me. I hopped in the car as fast as I could and drove away. I got back to my house and quickly slipped upstairs to take the tests. It seemed like ages before the results came. I fllipped the first one, posstitve. My heart sank. I flipped the second one, possitive. My heart dropped more. If I was pregnant, what would I do? What would Jerome do? I flipped over the last test, possitive. My heart stopped. I sank to the floor ans silently sobbed. What was I going to tell gran? What was I going to tell Jerome? I desided to tell Gran now. I slipped downstairs and saw Gran watching tv. "Gran, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked with sadness in my voice. "Whats wrong Nina?" she asked. "Gran, I`m, I`m, I`m pregnant." the words fell out of my mouth as tears fell down my cheeks. "Seems like just the other day your mother told me she was expecting you, her reaction was the same." Gran started "She was scared about being pregnant at sixteen." My mom had me at sixteen "Now, who is the father and does he know?" she asked. "Jerome is the father and doesn`t know yet, I just found out myself." I answered. "Well I think you should call him."<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I heared my phone go off ans saw Nina`s pic. "Hello love" I answered. "Jerome" Nina started with sadness in her voice "I don`t want to explain over the phone so can you please come over as soon as you can?" She asked. "Um sure I`ll leave right now." I said. "thank you." she said before hanging up. I grabbed my keys hand headded to her house. i pulled up to find Nina crying at her doorstep. I hopped out of the car and rushed to her side. "Nina, what`s wrong?" I asked. All she did was look up at meat fall into my arms. I picked her up and sat her down on the couch as I comfurted her. then I asked again "What`s wrong?" "I`m, I`m pregnant." she whispered. She`s pregnant. was all that ran throgh my mind. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I took three tests." she replied between sobs. "Sh sh sh sh sh, its ok, its ok." I whispered in her ear as she started to calm down. I looked her in the eye and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know its hard right now, but we both need to find a happy place." I said "What can I do to make you happy?" "well when I was little my mom or gran would sing me a song." " What song?" "In My Arms by Plumb." "I`ll sing with you if you start."<p>

(Nina)

Your baby blues, so full of wonder

Your currly ques, Your contagious smile

(Jerome)

And as I watch, you start to grow up

All I can do, is hold you tight

(Both)

Knowing, clouds will rage in

Storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

(Jerome)

Story books, full of fary tales

Of kings and queens, and the bluest skys

(Nina)

My heart is torn, just in knowing

You`ll someday see, the truth from lies

(Both)

Well the, clouds will rage in

Storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

(Nina)

Castles they might crumble

(Jerome)

Dreams may not come true

(Both)

But you are never all alone

Because I will always

Always love you

(Nina)

Hay I, hay I

(Both)

Clouds will rage in

Storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms

"Thank you Jerome." Nina said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, what are we going to do about this baby?" I finaly asked. "Well I don`t want to abort it, and i don`t think its fair that a child can never meet there birth parents." She started "I was kind of hopping we could raise the baby." "If you want to raise it, I`m with you one hundred percent." "Realy?" "Yes, realy. If you realy want to keep it than I will help you. So who else knows?" "Just you and Gran, I only found out an hour and a half ago." "Ok, I think we should tell the others." "Ok."

* * *

><p>Can you guess who was at the drug store<p> 


	9. House of Telling Them

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I have never bein so nervous in my entire life. Today we where going to tell Grandpa about the baby. When I told Gran and Jerome, I was scared, and worried about what they would say. The car ride there was filled with 'It`s ok' and 'Don`t worry'. We got to the house and I didn`t want to get out of the car. I told Jerome, so he desided to pick me up and carry me up the walk way. "Put me down!" I shouted. He did as I asked. "Thank you, now, can we please be sivilized when we tell my grandpa about this baby?" I asked. "Ok, I`m sorry." I knocked on the door and almost emediately Grandpa opened it. "Hello, Nina, Jerome." he greeted "What brings you here today?" "Jerome and I need to tell you something." I said walking inside "Ok, and what is it you would like to tell me?" he asked as we sat down in the common room (AN Yes Victor lives in the House of Anubis) "Well..." I started, but I was cut off by a voice comming from the kitchen "Nina, Jerome, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Trudy comming from the other room. "Hi, Trudy." Jerome said. "Nina sais she has something important to tell me." Grandpa announced, and I guess Trudy saw the look on my face because she asked me "What`s wrong deare?" I didn`t answer. I just let tears roll down my face. Jerome placed a hand on mine "Clam down, its gunna be ok." he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "Well, I`m..." I just couldn`t say it. I took a deep breath and started over "I`m pregnant." I announced. I turned my head, because I couldn`t look them in the eye. I started to cry harder and fell into jerome`s arms. "Nina..." my grandpa started "I`m not upset with you." he said patting my knee. "you- your not?" I choked out "Gran said that I`m following in my mother`s footsteps." I started whiping tears away, and started to smile. Grandpa got up form his seat and hugged me. That was easyer than I thought. Four down, seven to go.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Telling Victor wasn`t as hard as I thought it would be. Now we where going to tell the others. We headed to the grill down the street. We pulled up and I noticed Nina had a strange look on her face. "Nina, what`s wrong?" "Just a little nevous." "It`s going to be ok." We got out of the car and where stopped in our tracks by non other than Rufus. "Hello again children." he said in a fowl tone "I`ve bein watching you, Nina, you don`t seem so well." he added. "That was you?" Nina asked. "Yes, yes it was." "What are you talking about." "When I went to get the tests I saw someone watching me across the street, he just admitted it was him." Nina whispered in my ear. "Now, chosen one, you can ether come with me, or give me what I want." Rufus said grabbing Nina`s arm. "and exactly what is it you want?" she asked. "You know." he hissed. "You will never get the elixier, or the cup." Nina spat. Wow I`ve never heard her stand up for herself like that. "Well than, I guess your comming with me." he snapped dragging Nina into his car. I chased after it, but lost it as it turned the corner. I decided to get the rest of Sibuna to help. I rushed In to the resturaunt and found there table. "Hey, Jerome." Fabian said "Where`s Nina?""Rufus has her." I said. "what, Jerome, calm down and tell us what happened." Mara said calmly (AN Mara and Mick are part of Sibuna) "Ok, so when we got here to meet you guys Rufus showed up and said that hed bein watching us, and sai that if we didn`t give him the elixier and the cup he would take Nina, Nina said she would never gve it to him so he put her in his truck and drove off." I explained "We ahve to find her." "I think I know where he took her." Patricia stated. "Where?" I asked. "The werhouse he took me to last year." "Good call, who`s comming with me?" I asked. "We all are." Mara explained "Nina`s our friend too, and so are you." "Ya, where not letting you go uot there alone." Amber added. "Ok, lets go."

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting tied to a chair, hands and feet tied up. Where is Jerome? Rufus said he was going out. I heared a knock on the window. I looked and saw Jerome. A smile started spreading acoss my face. I heared the door creek open and saw not Rufus, but Fabian. "Nina, are you ok?" He asked. "Ya, just a litllle shaken up." "Ok, lets get out of here before Rufus get back." We ran out of the werhouse as fast as we could, I ran right into Jerome`s arms. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Just fine. Come on, let get out of here." We left and decided to go to lunch at the grill. "So, what did you guy want to tell us?" Alfie asked. "I`m pregnant." I announced. Everyones mouthes dropped exept Amber`s. "I knew you two did it at that party." she exclamed, which made me and Jerome blush a little. "How far along are you?" Mara asked. "About two months." "Are you going to raise the baby?" Patricia asked. "Were thinking about it." They gabbed on and on about the baby utill the when there separate ways.<p> 


	10. House of Gender

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>It was only a week untill school started, and I was already showing. I would be labled as the slut for the rest of my life. I was spending the day with Jerome at his apartment. "I`m realy not looking foward to school this year." I said to Jerome "I mean seriously, last year I was known as The American. This year I`ll be known as the slut." "Nina, calm down." Jerome said playing with my hair "everything is going to be fine. And, anybody who calls you that will be delt with by me. and maybe I`ll get Mick, Fabian, and Alfie to help." I couldn`t help but laugh at that. "Thank you Jerome." I said. I looked at the clock and almost jumped off the couch "Jerome, I completely forgot. I have a doctors apointment in half a hour." I said. "Ok, I`ll drive you." "Thanks, Jerome." I said before kissing his cheek.<p>

(At the doctors office)

"Nina Martin?" the dotor call ed from the room "Ok, have a seat right there and the doctor will be right with you." I did as I was told. "I`m so exited." I said "I can`t wait to see the baby up on the monitor." the door opened to reveal the doctor "Hello, Nina, I`m dr. Mathews." she said extending her had, which I took "and you must be the father." she said refering to Jerome, also extending her hand to him, which he took. "Yes. My name is Jerome." he said suprizingly sofisticated. "Alright, lets get started. Shall we." She instructed me to lie down, ans she put the gell on my swloen abdomen. "Ok, it looks like your baby is doing well." Dr. Mathews said "Would you like to know the gender?" "Yes, yes we would." I said. "Ok. Looks like it`s a girl." she said. A smile crept across my face as I looked at Jerome. I was so happy. "Ok, you guys can go now." Dr. Mathews said. "Thank you." I said.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>We where having a girl. I was extatic. when we got home we starte talking about baby names. "I have a great idea for her name." I said. "What?" "Sarah." "Realy?" "Ya, I know how much she meant to you and I think it would be nice if we named her in her honor." "realy, Jerome, your so sweet." She said before she kissed me. "So are you still nervous about school." I asked "Nervous is an understatement." she answered "I`m terrified." "Like I said before. Everything will be fine. I`ve got your back." "Thank you Jerome." "I love you." "I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it`s so short. This is a simple chapter.<p> 


	11. House of Comming Back

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>As the car pulled up to the school and all I could think about was 'oh god, good bye Goody-Two-Shoes Martin, hello Slutty Martin.' I decided to wear a flowy shirt to the first assembly so no one would see my baby bump. "Are you sure you can`t see it." I kept asking Jerome "Nina, don`t worry, you look great." "Thank you." I said before giving him a peck on the cheek. We walked into the house to hear Amber screaming "NINA! JEROME!" "Hey Amber." I said when I noticed she was about to pull me into an Amber hug "And don`t hug to hard." I added fast "Oh ya, I forgot." she apolagised before giving me a soft hug "So how`s the baby?" "Pretty good." I said. "Do you know if its a boy or a girl?" "Yes, we do know." I admitted "But, were not telling untill everyone is here." "Ok. well lets go get you unpacked, and Jerome, Alphie`s looking for you." "Okay, see you in a bit." Jerome said before going to find Alphie.<p>

(After assembly)

"Please tell me." Amber begged. "No, Amber. I told you, you have to wait untill we get everyone gets here." "Ugh, fine." "Come on, lets go downstairs and see if everyone is here." I sudgested. "Okay." We went down stairs and luckely eveyone was there. "Hey guys." I said. "Nina, how are you." Mara said "And hows the baby." "That reminds me, the other day Jerome and I found out the gender." I said. "Really, is it a boy or girl?" Joy asked. "Hold on, I`ll be right back." I said going back upstairs. I went up to my grandpas office. "Grandpa." I said. "Hello, Nina." "Can you come downstairs for a few minutes?" "Why?" "Because, Jerome and I are anouncing the gender of the baby and I want you down there." "Oh, okay, I`ll be right down." "Okay." When we got everyone together Jerome and I sat infornt of everyone and got ready to tell them. "So,is it a boy or girl?" Amber asked. "It`s a girl!" Jerome and I announced at once. As I expected Amber was the most exited "Yay, she is going to be the best dressed baby in England." She said. Of course, shes not even born yet, and she already has a personal stylist. "How did I know you where going to say that?" Jerome asked. "Because its Amber." Patricia commented "and Amber is predictable." We all couldn`t help but laugh. Well everyone but Amber, who just sat there pouting and said "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn`t know Trixie could be so funny. "Hey look Trixie`s got a sense of humor." Alphie commented. "Watch it, Lewis." Patricia threatened. "So, have you thougt of a name for the baby yet?" Mara asked. "Ya, well Jerome thought of it." Nina said. "we decided to name her after an old friend." I said "Take a guess who it is." "Emily?" Fabian joked. "No, Sarah." Nina announced. "That it so sweet." Amber gushed. "Ya" I said "I knew how close Sarah and Nina where so I thought it would be nice to name the baby in her honor." All the girls where huddled around Nina talking about the baby. i decided to talk to the guys for a bit. "Your gunna have that baby wrapped around your finger." Fabian joked. "Arent you full of funny today." Mick laught "But he`s not wrong." "Shut up." I said. "Hey, Is the baby going to hav your last name?" Fabian asked. "I don`t know." I admitted "Nina and I haven`t talked about it yet. Can I tell you something?" "Sure." Alphie siad "What`s on your mind." "I`m terrified." I said "I mean really. What do eather of us know about raising a baby." "Well, I`m sure you will be a great dad." Fabian reasured. "You sure?" "ya, and I`m pretty sure youre not the only one freaking out about this. Nina`s probably just as scared." "Thanks guys. Your the best."<p> 


	12. House of Proposal

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>It`s bein a week since school started, and my worst fears have bein realized. Every time I passed someone in school they would ether huddle up and whisper and point at me, or they would shout slut at me. Jerome almost punched a guy out for doing it. I`m really glad I have him. "So I`ve bein thinking." Jerome started "Who`s last name is the baby going to have?" "I don`t know." I said "But I think her middle name should be Frobisher." "Really?" Jerome asked "Sarah Frobisher Clark, or Sarah Frobisher Martin. Which one sounds better?" "I think it sounds better with your last name." I said. "DINNER!" Trudy called. "Let`s go eat." I sudgested. At dinner all the girls and I where still talking about the baby, like we did every day. "So have you though of who`s last name the baby will have?" Joy asked "Yes, and we decied that the baby will have Jerome`s last name." "What about a middle name?" Amber asked. "Frobisher." "Sarah Frobisher Clark, sounds nice." Patricia commented. "Ya, thats why we picked Clark." I explained "Jerome asked what the babys last name should be, and I said her middle name should be Frobisher, so he said Sarah Frobisher with my last name and his last name, and I thought his last name sounded better."<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, do you think the girls will ever stop talking about the baby?" Alphie asked. "Nina`s probably telling them about how we decided on the middle and last name." I said. "Really, whats her middle name gunna be." Fabian asked. "Her middle name is Frobisher, and we decided she`s gunna have my last name." "Really, than what are you and Nina gunna do?" Mick asked. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I mean are you gunna tie the not?" Mick explained. "Actualy, I was planning on asking her later tonight." I said. "Good luck man." Alphie said. "Thanks."<p>

(After dinner, in the common room.)

Everyone was in the the common room just talking, mostly about the baby. Even Victor and Trudy where there. "I`ll be right back." I announced. "Where are you going?" Nina asked. "It`s a suprise." I said. I faintly heared Victor say "Oh, this can`t be good, I`m going to see what he`s doing." Vicor caught up to me at my room. "What are you doing?" He asked following me into my room. "I`m just getting something for Nina." "What?" Then I guess he saw the little black box I had sitting on my night stand. He walked over and grabbed it before I could stop him. He opened the box and took out the engagment ring "Is this what I think it is?" He asked "Is this an engagment ring?" "Yes, I was comming to get that and propose to Nina tonight." "Why? Because she`s pregnant, guilt is not a reason to marry her." "No, I wouldn`t marry her out of guilt, I really love her, and I would do anything for her, but part of it is because of the baby." "What part?" "The baby has made me realise how important Nina is to me, and how much I care about her. I want her to know I will always be there. This baby has just brought us closer together." "Jerome, I have never seen this side of you before, and those are reasons to marry her. Let`s get back in there."

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"I haven`t heard any yelling." Trudy commented "What do you think happened?" "I don`t know." I said. Just then the to of then walked back in, Grandpa had a smile on his face, while Jerome looked nevous. "Oh no, what did you do?" I asked. "Nothing." He reasured. "Grandpa." I said "What did he do?" "Nothing." he repeated. "Nina, I wanted to ask you something." Jerome said. "Ok, what?" I asked as he took my hand and lead me to the middle of the room. "Nina, I love you, and I would do anything for you. And this baby has made me realize how imprtant you really are. You are my whole world, and I will always be there for you." He stopped, got down on one knee, and pulled a little black box out of his pocket "Nina Martin, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a glod band with a diamond with smaller diamonds surounding it. "Jerome, yes, yes I willl marry you." I squealed. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger "It`s beautiful." I said admiaring my ring. I kissed him right on the lips. It wasn`t a very long kiss, but long enough for Paticia to say "Get a room." which made us both laugh. I sat back in my seat by the girls who hugged me and kept congraduating me. "I didn`t thing you would go through with it." I heared Alphie tell Jerome. "Wait, you knew?" I asked "Did all the guys know?" "Ya." Jerome said. "Even Grandpa?" "Ya." Jerome repeated. "Did any of the girls know?" I said looking to the girls. "No." They all said in unison. "Really, or are you lieing to me." "Well I helped Jerome pick out the ring." Amber admitted. "I thought so." I said. "What does that mean?" Jerome asked. "Jerome, I love you, but there isn`t any way you could have picked out this ring by yourself." I said. "Hey." He said "I resent that." That time everyone laughed. "Well, to be completely honest, Jerome wouldn`t tell me what the ring was for." Amber admitted "He just asked me to help him pick out a ring for you, and I really didn`t peice it together." "Wow, that is a real blond move, Amber." I joked. "Nina, I was hopping you would alow me the honor of walking you down the isle." Victor asked. "Grandpa, I would love it if you would." I said hugging him. We all started talking about the baby again and a little about the wedding.<p> 


	13. House of Wedding

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>"Nina, hold still." Amber instrcted. "I`m sorry, I`m just nervous." I said. Today was the day. The day I was going to marry the man I love. Amber was doing my make up, while Patricia and Joy where doing my hair. I asked Mara to go check on the guys. "Ok, done." Paticia announced. "Me too." Amber said. Patrica and Joy put my hair half up, and curled it. They also put the diamond hair clip in that Amber let me borrow. Amber put pink eye shadow with a light pink blush and a dark pink lipstick. "Ok, lets get our dresses on." I said as Mara walked in. "Jerome is freaking out, he is soo nervous." Mara said "The guys are calming him down, he is sweating buckets. He`s not even in his tux yet." "Wow, and I thought I was nervous." I said "Lets get our dresses on." My dress was a strapless, long, white, and pink dress, with a fake pearl trim, I was also wearing silver heels. The girls where wearing powder pink dresses, with silver sashes, and silver heels, Amber`s had a flower on the side. The wedding wasn`t going to be big. I was going to have all the girls from the house as my bridesmades, Amber was my maid of honor. Jerome was going to have the guys from the house and my friend from America, Brian, as his groomsmen, Alphie being the best man. The flower girl was Amber`s neice, Amanda, and the ring berrer was Alphie`s nephew, Ralph. I put on my veil and there was a knock at the door. "Who, is it?" I asked. "It`s me." I heared Grandpa say. "Come in." I said. "Nina, you look lovely." he said "Are you ready?" "Let`s go." I said.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was waiting at the alter for the wedding to start. I heared the music start playing, and I froze. The bridesmades and grooomsmen started comming in. First was Mara and Mick, next was Joy and Fabian, next was Patricia and Nina`s American friend, Brian, then Amber and Alphie came out, followed by Amanda and Ralph. Then I saw Nina walk down with Victor. God she was beautiful. As she moved from his side to mine victor said "Take care of her." The wedding was nice. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the preist said. I did exactly that. The party was fun. Nina had the first dance with Victor. The next dance was with me and Nina. We were on the dance floor, smiles on both our faces. All of a sudden Nina`s expression changed from happy to suprised. "Nina, what`s wrong?" I asked. "I felt the baby kick." "Really?" I asked, putting my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby kick my hand, and a smile crept across my face. The dance finished and we went back to the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I just felt my baby kicking during my first dance with my husband. How could this get any better? "Amber, guess what." I said. "What?" "While I was dancing with Jerome, I felt the baby kick!" "No way!" "What`s all this about then?" Patricia asked as she and the other two girls walked over. "I felt the baby kick!" I squealed. "Really?" Mara asked and I just nodded. "Oh my god!" Joy shouted. "I know, she couldn`t have picked a better time to start kicking." I said "I was dancing with Jerome when it happened." "Really, did you tell him?" Patricia asked. "Yes, of couarse." I said "I wouldn`t not tell him that our baby started kicking." "Well, what`s going on here?" Trudy asked. "I felt the baby kick!" "Oh, Nina dear, when did it happen?" "When I was dancing with Jerome." "Oh, this is so exiting." and we talked about the baby untill Jerome called me over. "What`s up babe?" I asked kissing his cheek. "What, I need a reason to spend time with my wife on our wedding day?" He joked. "No." I said. "Good, because it`s time for the toast from Amber and Alphie." "This should be good." and I was right. They gave a nice speech, but they also made fun of us in the prosses. I couldn`t help but laugh, and nether could the others. "Was that really necisary?" I asked Amber. "Yes, yes it was."<p> 


	14. House of Close Call

Nina`s POV

* * *

><p>I was eight months pregnant, and Trudy found a spare room for me, Jerome, and the baby. I was walking back to the house with Jerome and the others. "Not to long now, hey Nina." Amber said. "No, and I`m so exited." I said "But also very nervous." "Don`t worry" Jerome said "I`m sure you will make a great mum." "aw, thanks." I said "And I`m sure you will make a wonderful dad." Just then we where stopped by Rufus. "Hello, children." He said looking at my stomach "Oh, looks like the choosen one is going to ba a mummy." "What do you want?" Mick asked. "You know what I want." He said "Give me the cup and the elixier, and I woun`t touch your friend, or her baby." "You wouldn`t dare." Jerome said. "Wouldn`t I." he said before punching me right in the stomach. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. "NINA!" I heared Jerome yell before hit the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, you`re going to get it now you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I charged at him. I punched him right in the jaw. He wiped away the blood and laughed "Is that all you got." then I punched him in the nose and kneed him in the gut and he fell over. He looked unconcious, but just to be safe I kicked him to make sure. Once I knew he was down I asked Mara to get Victor while I checked on Nina. "Nina, are you ok?" "I just want to know if the baby is alright." "Ok, Mara just went to go get Victor. He should be here soon." I said as Victor came running twards us. "Nina, are you alright? Is the baby ok?" "I don`t know." "Come on, lets get you to a hospital." I suggested. We whent to the hospital and the nurses and doctor took alot of tests to make sure her and the baby where alright. "How is my baby." Nina asked as one of the nurses walked in with a clip board. "From the tests we took we can`t determine there is anything wrong with the baby." she said "But we wount know if there is any mental or internal damage untill she is born." "As long as she`s alive." Nina said. "Now the doctor said he would like to keep you here over night for survalance." the nurse said. "alright, can Jerome stay with me?" Nina asked. "Yes, he can." the nurse said.<p>

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>The nurse left the room. Leving Jerome and I to talk. I let out a sigh of releaf. "What?" Jerome asked. "I`m just really happy that the baby survived." "Me too." Just then Amber walked in with everyone else following close behind. "Nina, how are you doing?" Amber asked, hugging me "Is the baby alright?" "I`m fine." I said "And they said that they couldn`t detect anything wrong with the baby from the tests they took, but they wount know if there is and mental or internal damage untill she`s born." "So, she`s alive?" Alphie asked. "Yes, Alphie, thank you for putting what Nina just said into simple terms." Jerome joked. "so are you comming back tonight, or do you have to stay here?" Fabian asked. "I have to stay tonight so they can keep me under survalance." I said. "Ok, well I guess we`ll see you tomorrow." Mara said giving me a hug. "Ok, see you tomorrow." I said "Ow." "What`s wrong?" Jerome asked. "Nothing I just felt a stabbing pain right where Rufus hit me." "I`m sure it`s nothing, just try to sleep it off." "Ya, your probably right." I said lieing down "Goodnight." "Goodnight." He said giving me a kiss on my forhead.<p> 


	15. House of Birth

This chapter is only in the point of view of Nina

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>'Any day now.' I thought to myself as Jerome and I said in the common room watching tv. The pain in my stomach hasn`t gotten any better. I think its because it`s almost time for the baby to come. Jerome thinks I`m paranoid. "What do you think the baby will look like?" I asked. "I don`t know. Maybe she will have your color hair, with your nose, and my eyes." "It`s ten o`clock, you have five minutes, then I want to hear a pin drop." I heared Grandpa call. "Come on, lets get to bed." I said. Half of our room had two dressers that Jerome and I shared and our bed, the other half was all baby stuff. "Goodnight." I said. 'Night love." He said kissing my cheek. I loved when he did that. We got into bed and he pulled me close. "I love you, Jerome." " I love you too, Nina." I was woken up around midnight by the pain in my stomach becoming ten times worse. "Jerome, Jerome, Wake up." I said shaking him. "What`s wrong?" "It`s time." "What?" "It`s time, the baby`s coming." "Are you sure?" "Well the pain in my stomach just got ten times worse." "Come on, let`s go." I stood up and my water broke. "Ya, it`s definitely time. My water broke." "We need to leave now." we tried to be as quiet as possible, and not wake anyone up, but that`s not easy due to the fact I`m in labor. Everyone woke up from my scream from the last contraction. "What is going on here?" Grandpa asked. "Nina`s in labor." Jerome said for me because I was in too much pain. "Oh, than you better get going." We made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes because of Jerome`s driving. "Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes, my wife is in labor." "Oh, follow me." She lead us to a hospital room down the hall "The doctor will be right with you." she said. the doctor came in a few minutes later "Hello, Nina." She said "You remember me right, I`m dr. Mathews." "Yes, hi." I said. "Ok, I`m going to check you to see how dialated you are. Ok, you are three centimeters dialated, seven more to go." "How many more untill I get an epidural?" "Only two more." It semed like hours untill I was finally dialated enough to get the epidural. I finally got it and almost all of the pain went away. "Ok, Nina, you are eight and a half centimeters, only one and a half more." The doctor told me. "Not long before we see our beautiful baby girl." Jerome said. Only one more contraction hit before I was told to start pushing. "Ok, Nina, on the count of three push." Dr. Mathews instructed "One... two... three, push! That`s good now only two more pushes and she will be out." Two pushes later I was holding my baby girl in my arms for the first time. Jerome was right she did have his eyes, my nose, and my hair color. "She`s beautiful." I whispered, Jerome kissed me on the cheek "Do you wanna hold her?" I asked slipping the baby into his arms. By then it was around five in the afternoon. I heared a knock on the door. "come in." I called. Amber walked in with the other not far behind. "Hi." She said. "Hi guys." I said. "How are you feeling?" Mara asked. "Tired, but happy." I said. "Hey look, Jerome`s still awake." Alphie said "You owe me five bucks, Mick." "What`s going on?" I asked. "They made a bet that if Jerome fainted in the delivery room Alphie had to give Mick five bucks and vise versa." patricia explained. "Wow, real nice guys." Jerome said handing the baby back to me. Amber walked up to me to get a better view of the baby. "Aw, she`s so cute." she said "can I hold her?" I handed the baby to her and she smiled "Hi, hi sweety." she cooed, which made me laugh a bit. She handed her back to me and Mara came over. The baby went all over the room untill she came back to me. "congradulations, you are officialy parents!" Mara announced. They stayed and talked for about an hour untill the nurce kicked them all out because I needed rest.<p> 


	16. House of Comming Home

I`m writing like this because of a personal request

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Nina." Dr. Mathews said walkng into the hospital room.<p>

"Hello, Dr. Mathews." I said.

"We, got the baby`s test results, and it appears the baby is just fine."

A smile grew on my face when she said that. "Thank you." I said.

"You may also go home today." she added before walking out the door.

Right then my phone went off. "Hello." I said.

"Hey, Nina!" I could tell it was Amber.

"Hey, Ams. What`s up?"

"How`s the baby?"

"Good, I just got the results of her tests and she is perfect! Oh, and I`m comming home today."

" Yay, I`ll se you in a bit."

"Ok, bye."

"Hey, Nina." Jerome said walking back into the room from getting a bottle of water "How`s the baby?"

"The doctor said she was perfect!"

"That`s amazing!" he cheared before giving me a kiss.

"Oh, and the doctor said I can go home today."

"Ok, than lets go sign your release papers and get out of here."

We signed all the paper work, got the baby and left. Sarah slept the whole ride home. We finaly got to the house and Sarah woke up.

"Perfect timing." Jerome said.

"Ya." I said going to the back of the car to get her.

Trudy welcomed us as soon as we steped in the house. "Hello, dearies!" she said hugging us.

"Hi, Trudy." I said heading to the common room with Jerome and Sarah.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" I heared from behind me.

Jerome and I turned around and everybody was standing there with smiles on there faces.

"Hi guys." Jerome said.

"Congradulations you two." Grandpa said giving us hugs.

"Thank you Grandpa." I said.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>This was the happiest day of my life. I was a dad. And best of all, I was doing it with Nina. I mean, what could be better.<p>

Then Fabian walked up to me. "Congradulations man." he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"So do you think 'You-Know-Who' is out of our hair?"

"Voldermort." I just had to make that joke.

"No, Rufus."

"I hope not, and if he does he better not lay a hand on my daughter."

"Wow, you`ve only bein a parent for a day, and you`re already 'Over-Protective-Daddy'"

"I`m serious, Rutter. If he comes anywhere near my family, he will regret it." Now I was srarting to get mad.

"Sarah will be just fine." He reasured "You`ve got us to help."

"Thanks mate."


	17. House of Taken

I have to thank Smokepelt for giving me the idea for this chapter

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>We were all downstairs talking while Sarah was napping upstairs. All of a sudden, I hear a loud bang then crying.<p>

"I`ll be right back." I said going upstairs.

I walked into my room to find the window open, and Sarah gone.

"Jerome!" I shouted.

"What`s wrong?" He asked darting into the room. "Oh no." He said looking from the empty crib to me. He walked up to me and held me tight. "He`s gone too far this time."

"This is a new low, even for him."

"What happened?" Amber asked barging into our room.

"He took her." I sobbed into Jerome`s chest.

"We have to tell Victor." Amber insisted.

"I agree." Jerome said "Let`s go."

We all rushed down the stairs.

"What`s the matter?" He asked looking at our faces.

"Sarah..she`s... she`s" I satarted but couldn`t finish and I just cried into Jerome`s shoulder.

"Rufus took Sarah." Jerome finished for me as his phone went off "It`s him."

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"It`s him." I said looking at my phone.<p>

"Answer it." Nina said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, Jerome, just as hot headed as ever."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I hear you`re missing your presious little baby."

"I swear, if you hurt her, you will regret it."

"Bring me what I want, and I will give her back."

"When and where?"

"Tonight at midnight in the clearing."

"Fine."

"What did he say?" Nina asked.

"He said if we bring him what he wants, he will give us the baby." I explained.

"What!" Nina exclaimed "We can`t give him the cup or elixier. I mean I want her back, but we get Sarah back, we loose one of our friends."

"I have an idea." Victor cut in.

"What?" I asked.

"I know a police officer from the order, I`ll get in touch with him, and while you make the switch he will be hidding, but you have to get Sarah back first, he will take it form there."

"That`s a good idea." Nina commented "Do you think it will work?"

"As long as you get the baby back first." he repeated.

The plan was set and we where ready to go.


	18. House of Returned

I have to thank Smokepelt for giving me the idea for this chapter (I get alot of ideas from Smokepelt)

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Jerome and I where sitting in our room before we left, when Sarah appeared in front of me. I turned to Jerome, and he was staring in her direction.<p>

"Sarah?" I asked

"Hello, Nina, Jerome." She said.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"You must be careful tonight, it will get hairy." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Be careful." She repeated before faiding away.

Jerome and I just sat there staring at the empty spot where we saw Sarah. Before we knew it, it was time to leave. We grabbed what we needed and left.

We got to the clearing, and Rufus was standing there with his signature snear. "You`re late." He spat "do you have it?"

"That depends" Jerome said "Do you have Sarah?"

"In the car." He said "Now, give me what I want."

"Give us the baby first." Jerome ordered.

"Fine." He said going to the car. He came back with Sarah and I quickly took her back.

"Sarah." I sighed as she started to cry "It`s ok, mommy`s here."

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"How touching" Rufus said "Now, I beleve you owe me something in return."<p>

Before I was able to reach for the bag, a monkey jumped out of the bush, onto Rufus`s face.

"What the fuck!" he shouted.

I heared Nina laughing behind me, I couldn`t help but laugh myself. Then the police officer came out form behind the same bush and tazed Rufus.

"Rufus Zeno, you are under arrest for kidnapping a baby." The officer said picking him up from the ground, while the monkey climbed onto his shoulder "Good job Chip."

"That monkey is yours." Nina said between fits of laughter.

"Yes m`am." He said "We use him for diversions."

"Come on, Nina." I said "Let`s get Sarah home."

We got back and Amber met us at the door. "You got her back!" she shouted.

"It wasn`t hard." Nina admitted "It`s was pretty funny too."

"What happened." Mara asked walking into the room.

We told them everything and had a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Comment if u think I should wright another chapter. You have 3 days.<p> 


	19. House of Epioluge

this chapy is 4 years later and will be my last chapter.

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy." Sarah shouted, running down the hall.<p>

"What`s up, Munchkin?" I asked, scooping up the little four year old "How was your nap?"

"Good" she sang "I had a siwy dweam."

"what did you dream about?"

"You and daddy were in a forest, and you were howdin a baby, and der was dis man who was beated up by a monkey!"

"You have quite an imagination." Jerome and I decided not to tell her about anything that happened before or after she was born. Atleast not untill she was older.

"Mommy, did dat eber weawy happen?"

"I`ll tell you some other time."

"Otay mommy."

I heared the door quietly open and close. "Hey, daddy`s home." I whispered into my daughters ear.

"Daddy!" she shouted running at Jerome.

"Hi, sweet heart." he said picking her up "and hello to you, darling."

"Hi, baby." I said giving him a kiss.

"Daddy, I had a weawy siwy dweam."

"Really?" Jerome said putting Sarah on the couch "and what did you dream about?"

"You and mommy were in a forest, and mommy was howdin a baby, and der was dis man who was beated up by a monkey!"

"Really? And did you tell mommy about your dream?"

"Ya, she said I have and imagination."

"Ok, can I talk to mommy alone for a minute?"

"Ok, I`m gunna go pway with my toys." sarah said running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jerome`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think that dream meant?" I asked Nina.<p>

"I don`t know, but I haven`t told her anything about that. and anyway, why does it have to mean something. for all we know, she could be remembering it, after all she was there."

"But, this isn`t the only time. she`s bein having these dreams since five months ago. It started wiht the night we locked you in the attic."

"what, why didn`t you tell me?"

"Because, the doctor said to not worry you."

"I don`t give a shit, I`m her mother."

"I know, but still, I don`t want you to be all crazy about things like that during this pregnancy."

"I was crazy last time because of a maniac trying to hurt me and my baby. I could have handled our daughter having dreams about my past."

"Nina, calm down, this can`t be good for the baby."

"You`re right, I`m sorry."

"Ok, Now, it`s not much longer untill Sarah`s new baby brother is here."

"Ya, Brandon has bein kicking all day."

"Really? Than he probably really want`s to get out."

Right then Nina`s face had a worried expression on it. "Than he`s getting what he wants, my water just broke."

"Ok, calm down, I`ll be right back."

I walked out of the living room and into Sarah`s room where she was playing with her dolls.

"Hey, Sarah, do you want to spend the night at Auntie Amber`s house tonight, and hang out with your cuzin?"

"Why, were are you and mommy going?"

"Well, mommy and I have to go some where, but by the time we get back, you`re gonna have a new baby brother."

"Ok, daddy."

I called Amber and asked her to pick Sarah up, and Nina and I left for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Nina`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>The pain of this labor was ten times worse than what I went through with Sarah. It seemed like forever untill we got to the hospital. I was afraid I would give birth in the car. Luckely we got there just in time.<p>

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My wife is in labor." Jerome said as another contraction kicked in.

"Oh, follow me." The nurse lead us to the nearest delivery room "The doctor will be right with you."

"Hurry, please." I said.

The doctor came in only two minutes later. The same doctor that helped me with Sarah and this pregnancy, Dr. Mathews.

"Ok, Nina, I`m going to check how dialated you are." she said. After she checked she had a confused look on her face. "You`re fully dialated, and ready to push."

they got everything set up and ready for the delivery.

"Ok, when I say so you have to push as hard as you can." dr. Mathews instructed "And, push!" I did as I was told and pushed as hard as possible, but it was too much. "Nina, I know this is hard, but you have to push harder."

"I can`t." I said as tears ran down my eyes.

"You can do it Nina." Jerome whispered in my ear. I pushed harder untill I was told to stop.

"Ok, Nina, take a break, but when the next contraction hits, you have to push again." Dr. Mathews said.

It wasn`t long before I was told to push again.

"You`re doing great, just a little longer." the doctor said. Soon enough I heared the sound of crying as my son was put in my lap. He looked exactly like Jerome but with my eyes.

"He`s perfect." I said to Jerome.

"And now, our family is complete." He replied.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed this story and I have to give a special thanks to Smokepelt and Blackravens4<p> 


End file.
